A Fly, Oh My!
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Regina is woke up to use the bathroom, but little did she know that it would be a fight for her life!
1. Chapter 1

Regina immediately woke up when she heard a buzzing sound coming from the bathroom. There were many things that annoyed her and one of them was the sound of a house fly in her home. She had pulled the covers off of herself, wrapped a dark purple robe around her, and walked towards the bathroom.

Emma quickly grabbed the covers and buried herself in them. She hated it when Regina would push the covers away to get up from the bed and leave her shivering. The least her girlfriend could do was make sure she stayed warm.

The former Evil Queen approached the bathroom with caution. She turned on the light switch and closed the door behind her. Her bathroom had a large tub and a shower that could easily fit two people inside. Her wallpaper was white with black crowns starting at the top and going down.

The buzzing sound became louder as she walked towards the bathroom tub and a fireball appeared in her hand. A Queen should never fear anything, let alone show it. Regina was ready for whatever was in the bath tub.

It turned out that what was in her tub was a large housefly that was as large as a quarter! The buzzing sound of the large housefly could have easily been mistaken for the sound of a bee.

Regina was looking at it for a few moments before her new nemesis began to fly directly towards her. She let out a yelp and began to run towards the door when she realized that it was locked. Her back was against the door and the only thing running through her mind was that this was how she was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma Swan, you need to come in here right now!"

Emma bolted awake when she heard Regina yelling for her.

"Why the hell do you need my help at 3AM in the morning? Go do it yourself."

"I would, but the bathroom door is locked."

"You can just poof yourself out of there."

"I do not "poof" myself anywhere, Miss Swan! There's no need for me to waste magic at a time like this. Now if you don't open this door right now, then you won't have sex for a week."

Emma growled and began to do everything she could to open the bathroom door.

"I'm not able to open the door on my side either, Regina."

"You need to do something already to get the door open or I'll make it two weeks!"

"You have to step back then since I'm going to kick the door open."

"This door cost me a fortune to have put in!"

"Just let me open the door and you can magic it back together again. Now stay back."

The blonde woman backed up a little and then kicked the bathroom door in.

Regina fell into her arms and clutched onto her, "Oh thank god, you opened the door!"

Emma had a confused look on her face, "What is so scary that you are holding onto me like this?"

She looked passed Regina and saw the housefly. Regina could've sworn that it had doubled in size.

"Fine, you stay right here, and I'll take care of this. I can't believe you woke me up to do this!"

Emma had picked up one of Regina's slippers and entered the bathroom. She had watched the fly and waited until it had landed on a mirror.

Without hesitating, she killed it with the slipper and wiped off the mirror.

Regina had fixed the bathroom door by the time she came back. She looked from her slipper to Emma and back again.

"You could've used your _own_ slipper instead of _mine_ , Miss Swan."

"I just saved your ass from a fly that looks very small at 3AM in the morning and you get all upset because I used your slipper?!"

Regina pursed her lips, "I have a better punishment in mind for you."

Emma began regretting what she had said and she knew that this wouldn't end well for her.

Without hesitation, Regina put Emma in the bathroom using her magic, had a gigantic fly as big as her yellow bug inside, and left Emma to her own devices.

"Now you know how I felt being trapped in the bathroom!"

"Regina, it wasn't this big, it was only as big as a quarter!"

There was loud noise and banging being heard from inside as Emma kept yelling for Regina to let her out.

Regina ignored her, put a spell on the door that blocked out the noise, and laid down on the bed. She was going to sleep wonderfully tonight

After all, she wasn't the one fighting a giant fly.

Poor Emma was learning the hard way that when your queen is in trouble, you help her even if it is dealing with a stupid fly.


End file.
